Sing Us A Song
by alwayscastle2
Summary: Post Last Call. Sometimes music helps you forget for a little while, and sometimes forgetting is impossible.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Hey everyone…sorry I've disappeared off the face of the Earth! Things have been crazy with the cross-country move and starting my new job. Unfortunately my writing time has suffered, but I'm working on getting into a schedule. I'll get there, one of these days! This was going to be a one-shot to get me going again, but I've decided to make it a three or four shot. It was inspired by watching Last Call last night...It has not been reviewed by the lovely __**burningxredxcaskett**__ as I was hoping to surprise her. Hope you all enjoy!_

**I do not own Castle or the song Piano Man. **

Chapter 1.

_He says son can you play me a memory, I'm not really sure how it goes. But it's sad and it's sweet, and I knew it complete when I wore a younger man's clothes. Sing us a song you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in the mood for a melody and you've got me feeling alright. _

When he closes his eyes, his writer's brain quickly paints a picture of their little ensemble leaving the precinct, right down to the tiniest of details. Like the way her voice sounded as she finally gave in and joined the song. Or the way her eyes shone and her smile grew as she threw her arm over Esposito's shoulders. He remembers the important things. Vividly.

Sure, he was currently savoring twenty-six thousand dollar scotch, but it paled in comparison to the woman they had finally coerced into joining them.

"Castle?" the woman in question nudges him under the table with her knee. "Still with me?"

He has to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment before he's able to focus on her. Her cheeks are flushed by the alcohol and she has spent the evening laughing freely with her team and her captain. This is a lighter side to Kate Beckett than he's usually privy to. And he likes it. One could even say he l-

"Castle?" she repeats, and from the look on her face, she may have tried again to get his attention.

Ryan and Esposito have wandered towards the bar, and Captain Montgomery has headed home at the request of his wife. Right now, it's the two of them. _As it should be_, Castle finds himself thinking.

She looks concerned now, and he realizes he still hasn't spoken. "Uh yeah, sorry. I'm fine." He shakes his head and swirls around the amber contents of his tumbler. "Must have just spaced out."

"Mhmm," she mutters, disbelief etched in the lines of her face. "You just keep telling yourself that."

He looks at her indignantly. "I sense sarcasm, my dear detective."

Beckett rolls her eyes. "Seriously, Castle. Care to share with the class?"

He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak, but snaps it shut when her phone rings.

She shoots an apologetic look his way before she slides out of the booth and towards a quieter section of the bar.

Castle's heart stops when he hears her mutter the name, Josh. How could he have forgotten about her boyfriend? Doctor Motorcycle Boy. He huffs out a breath and takes a long swig of his scotch, carefully savoring the taste as it trickles down his throat.

She's back mere moments later, pausing to lean against their table. Beckett tugs her lip between her teeth in that way that drives him completely mad and a new flush of red creeps up her cheeks.

"Thanks for the scotch, Castle. And for making me come out. It's been great, but I've got to get home." She smiles for his benefit, but he can see something there. Something lingering behind her eyes. He's a writer after all. It's his job to notice the miniscule details, especially when it comes to her.

He nods solemnly. "It was my pleasure, Detective. Pop round for a drink anytime at all."

"Pop round?" She quirks an eyebrow at him and has to stifle a laugh.

Castle narrows his eyebrows at her, but joins in on the laughter before he shrugs. "Just thought I'd try it out."

She rolls her eyes before giving him a comforting pat on his shoulder with the slightest squeeze of her fingers. His skin warms instantly, despite the two layers of clothing he's wearing.

He catches her fingers as she moves to turn away and waits until her sparkling hazel eyes meet his. "Until tomorrow, Detective."

She's still trying to hide whatever it is that happened during her phone call, but she puts on a smile for him, and manages to keep from rolling her eyes again. "Until tomorrow, Castle."

He watches her walk over to the bar to say her goodbyes, then as she makes her way to the door. He doesn't even hear the guys come back and is startled when Esposito swings an arm around his shoulders.

"You've got it bad, Man," the Latino detective tells him with a wide grin.

Castle frowns at him feigning innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ryan snorts into his drink. "Of course you don't. But, since you're sharing your scotch, I think I'll let it slide for now."

The writer smirks. "That's what I thought."

The guys carry on the majority of the conversation with Castle muttering along in agreement whenever he feels expectant eyes wandering his general direction. Luckily for him though, his friends decide to leave not long after Beckett.

"You leavin' too?" Ryan asks as the detectives stand and shrug on their coats.

Castle shakes his head and tips it towards the man playing the piano. "I think I'm just going to sit and listen for awhile."

He's oblivious to the look his friends share and is already leaning his head back against the booth to listen as they clap him on the back and say goodbye.

He doesn't even notice them leave.

As the soothing sounds of the piano continue, Castle closes his eyes and allows his mind to once again wander. He thinks about the lyrics to Piano Man. He's going to try to do as the song says and use the music as an escape. He wants to forget about life for awhile. He wants to forget that Kate Beckett just went home to Doctor Motorcycle Boy. And he wants to forget that he has feelings that grow stronger every day for a woman that will never feel the same way about him.

He wants to forget.

But he can't.

No matter how hard he tries, he can't forget.

There aren't even lyrics to the song this man is playing, and yet, it epitomizes Kate Beckett. The notes have her fluidity, if that's even possible. It reminds him of her movements - purposeful, full of authority, and yet, graceful. Everything reminds him of her.

Castle sighs heavily and opens his eyes. He drains the contents of his glass and gets up, nodding to the bartender and the piano man.

If he's going to wallow, he might as well do it in the privacy of his own home.

He tucks his beloved bottle of scotch in the crook of his arm and steps outside to hail a cab. The wind blows, sweeping around him and there's the unmistakable smell of cherries. He looks around automatically, expecting to see her, but the street is empty.

She's not there. He's alone.

He's alone and he just wants to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: Thank you so much to everyone for your sweet reviews! I can't tell you how great it is to read your words. They mean the world to me! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!_

Chapter 2.

She bites at her nails and jiggles her legs as the cab driver speeds down deserted streets. This isn't her. This worried, annoyed, frustrated, anxious person isn't who she is anymore. This isn't how her life should be. She shouldn't be made to feel guilty for going out for a drink with her friends after work and she sure as hell shouldn't have to deal with someone who is constantly accusing her of having feelings for her partner.

She's done. She's had enough.

The conversation is coming and it's not one she's looking forward to.

Josh is a good man. He really is. He's just not for her. That's it. That's all there is to it.

He's not the one for her.

As she has this thought, another pops into her head. They're side by side. Josh and Castle. The man she's been in a relationship with, and the man Josh swears up and down is head over heels in love with her. The one she's not dating. The one Lanie and the boys and even the Captain are convinced is in love with her. But, he's Castle. And she…well. Deep down she knows. She knows how Castle feels about her and while she's been slow to admit it, even to herself, she knows she has feelings for him too.

It's not fair to Josh. It's not fair to Castle. It's not even fair to her.

Enough is enough.

The cab screeches to a halt in front of her building and she has to brace herself against the seat in front of her. She pays the man and looks out the window to see a light on in her apartment.

It's now or never.

She opens the door and braces herself for the conversation to come.

She takes her time, opting for the stairs over the elevator. She takes them one step at a time and tries to formulate what she's going to say to her boyfriend when she walks through the door.

She's lost in her thoughts, a myriad of emotions coursing through her veins as she tries to reason with herself as to how she's gotten to this point in her life. How she goes from one nowhere relationship to the next, content on the outside, yet everything but on the inside.

She doesn't even realize her feet have carried her to her hallway until she hears a door open and sees Josh's head pop out.

"What took you so long? I saw you walk into the building at least five minutes ago." His hands are on his hips and there's a dishtowel draped over his shoulder. It doesn't take her excellent detective skills to put two and two together and realize he'd made her dinner tonight.

When she doesn't respond, he continues. "Did you have fun with your _writer_?" His face says it all. Everything he's told her since they started dating, the absolute loathing he feels for her partner etched in every line across his face.

Beckett closes her eyes to take a deep breath and keep from lashing out. When she opens them again, Josh is gone. She sighs and moves through the open door of her apartment to see him washing the dishes.

"Josh," she starts, but he holds up a hand to stop her.

"I really don't even want to hear it, Kate."

"They're my coworkers, Josh. Ryan, Esposito, Castle, Montgomery. They were all there. It was a tough case - "

"They're all tough cases, Kate," he interrupts, a scowl on his face.

Her blood is beginning to boil. Yes. They're all tough. Murder is grisly. Spending your days hunting killers and fighting for justice isn't exactly fun, well, unless Castle's around.

But she's not going to admit that to Josh.

"You're right," she concedes. "They're all tough. And every one of your patients is important. We have two demanding jobs, and we never get to see each other."

Josh snorts. "Why do you think I came over to make you dinner?" He gestures to the table and the heaping plates of chicken covered with mushrooms. He never could remember that she hates mushrooms.

Castle does though. Castle takes notes of her life and does all that he can to make her happy.

But she needs to stop. She needs to stop comparing them. Especially since there's absolutely no comparison.

No comparison at all.

"I can't do this anymore," she blurts out suddenly, unable to hold it in any longer.

Josh just stares at her.

"I can't keep having the same fights with you. I shouldn't have to explain myself for wanting to unwind with my team. All we do is fight. I'm just – done."

The doctor says nothing. He snatches the towel off of his shoulder and tosses it in the general vicinity of her kitchen sink. It seems to fall to the floor in slow motion, wafting through the air before finally landing, completely unnoticed by Josh.

He turns on his heel and heads for the door, only pausing momentarily to grab his phone and keys from the counter. He stops at the doorway, then turns suddenly to face her.

"One day you're going to see I was right," he tells her with a slight shake of his head. And then he's gone. Without another word.

The door slams behind him and she finally sinks wearily into a chair.

It's been a long day. That conversation (if you could even call it that) was not an easy one, but at least now she's admitting to herself that there's something to her friendship with Castle.

She reaches out, grabs the bottle of wine Josh left on the table, and pours herself a glass. She feels herself take what feels like the first real breath she's had in months. She's – free.

And she's done hiding.

She tries to clear her mind. Tries to allow herself to relax, but the moment she closes her eyes she sees his face. The grin that reaches his startlingly blue eyes and that quirk of his eyebrow that shows he's trying to get her to smile.

He knew she needed that time tonight with her friends to unwind. And she saw in his eyes that he knew something was off after her phone call with Josh.

He always knows.

Always.

It's their word. The unspoken 'I love you' that neither will say or even admit. But it counts. They know it does.

She rakes a hand through her hair and sighs. She just has to get up the courage to talk to him. She has a feeling that once they actually start talking, things will just happen. But it's the whole _talking about things that actually matter thing_ that they have trouble with.

They have to get there though.

She thinks back to their group leaving the precinct, arms wrapped around one another, singing, enjoying life despite the fact that they work with the dead every day. Castle has done that. He's given not only her, but their whole team a different perspective. He's the reason they have _fun_.

She considers the lyrics to the song. On one hand she thinks it would be nice to just have this bottle of wine, turn on some music and forget about life for awhile. She could forget about her break up, murder, her mother's case, hell – even Castle.

But, what good would that do?

She needs to be different. She needs to stop hiding and take action.

She glances at her watch, and notes that it's just past midnight. He might still be up.

Before she even realizes what she's doing, Beckett tucks her phone into her pocket, grabs her jacket and keys and heads out the door.

She hails a cab and is rattling off his address before she can change her mind.

She doesn't know what she's going to say, or what she's going to do. All she knows is that she has to try.

She has to try and explain herself. She has to show him that she wants to be with him. More than anything. She just wants to be the woman he deserves.

She just hopes he'll listen. She hopes he'll understand.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: I'm so sorry this has taken me forever to get out! I'm sorry to those I wasn't able to respond to personally! The only thing I can say is that between work and getting sick, things have been a little crazy on my end. I'm hoping the next chapter will not take nearly as long, and for those of you wondering, I have not abandoned Look How Far We've Come, and have actually been working on the next chapter. Hopefully that will be up within the next week! This has not been reviewed by the lovely __**burningxredxcaskett**__, so please forgive any errors! Thanks so much for sticking with me and for those of you who read and take the time to review! You're awesome!_

Chapter 3.

It's been a long day. It was fun, exhilarating, and yet, it's just - just. That may be the only way to describe it. He doesn't know how his mood took such a turn. He was fine before, he really was.

Oh who is he fooling?

No one. That's the answer here. No one.

Castle swirls around the amber contents of his tumbler and sets it down heavily without taking a sip. He can't even bring himself to enjoy his scotch. His eyes shoot to the clock on his desk, notes that the minutes have ticked well past midnight and he sighs.

Things will be brighter in the morning. He'll find his way to the coffee shop, order the usual, and plaster on a smile when he sees her. He'll help with the next case, go home and work on his book, and then he'll do it all over again. He'll do it as long as it takes. As long as she needs to realize that he's the one for her.

That's when he hears it. The tiny little voice in his head that questions him. The voice that asks _what if?_ _What if she's happy with Josh? What if she never realizes how he really feels?_

It hits him suddenly, out of nowhere. Like he's just crashed into a brick wall going ninety miles per hour. As much as he wants to believe it's true, as much as he loves her, things are not looking good for him. He's an optimistic guy – it's in his nature. But now, right now, in this moment, he feels himself deflating. It's as though he's run out of hope and is left with an empty heart.

Castle shuts his eyes, and listens to the barely there sounds of Manhattan below. He needs to reevaluate his life. There are questions he needs to ask himself, but they can wait until the morning. Perhaps the daylight will paint a more encouraging picture than the one he is seeing now.

He stands and moves towards his bedroom, turning off the light in his office as he goes. He hears a slight scrape outside the front door and pauses, but shakes it off when he hears nothing else. After he switches on the lamp beside his bed he hears it again. He turns abruptly and moves quickly and quietly through the house, pausing only briefly to retrieve the small Smith & Wesson revolver from his safe. It's not that he's overreacting; it's just that he's cautious since his time at the 12th.

As he gets closer to the door he realizes it's a quiet knock, not a scraping, so he lets the gun fall to his side and pulls it open.

The sight of Beckett standing there in leggings and a long sleeved shirt half off of her shoulder, hair twisted into a braid and looking breathless, catches him off guard.

Apparently the sight of him standing in the doorway in his low-slung sweatpants and his Captain America t-shirt with a gun resting at his side does the same to her.

They stare at each other a moment before Castle collects himself and says, "Beckett, what are you doing here?"

"I-uh," she stammers, rubbing a hand over her forehead. Her eyes dart to his and she sees the sadness that still lingers. "You."

It's simple and to the point, and yet, he doesn't understand. He just looks at her in question. Either he's had too much to drink tonight or she's just not making sense. Or maybe it's a little of both.

She clears her throat awkwardly and decides to try again. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Castle quirks an eyebrow and attempts to revert back to his age-old defense mechanism. Humor. "At 12:30, Beckett? Really? I know I'm fun and all, but surely it could have waited until the morning?"

He's not greeted with the normal roll of her eyes or even a smile, so when she moves past him into his kitchen, he follows without another word.

"Is everything okay?" he asks as he watches her tug her bottom lip between her teeth.

Beckett nods, and then shakes her head, clearly debating how to tell him what's on her mind.

He's not used to the usually eloquent detective being at a loss for words. It's unsettling.

"You're making me nervous, Beckett. Should I be worried?"

She runs a hand over her braid and sighs. Then she turns on her heel and crosses to him in two long strides and before he knows what's happening, she kisses him.

His mind blurs. He's dreaming. That's it. He's dreaming. Kate Beckett doesn't come to the loft and just kiss him. As much as he wishes this were real, he knows it can't be. She doesn't love him, she has a boyfriend.

He pulls away, and the look in her eye tells him he's awake. She looks hurt and confused. But if he's not dreaming, then, what the hell?

Castle tries to form words, but only one escapes his lips. "Josh?"

She shakes her head and a tear cascades down her cheek. "I broke up with him. It's you, Rick. I just want you."

It's what he's wanted to hear for the longest time, and yet, there's something holding him back.

He takes another step back and the look on her face breaks his heart even more. But, he wonders to himself, _what was that?_

"Beckett - " He squeezes his eyes closed a moment to try to collect his thoughts. "I don't understand."

When he opens his eyes, he half expects her to have disappeared. It's what she does. They don't talk. And they certainly don't kiss. This night has just thrown him for a serious loop. She's still there though, and she takes a tentative step towards him.

Beckett tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, then sighs, mentally preparing herself for stepping outside of her comfort zone and talking to her partner. She knows she has to open up to him, and it looks like it's now or never.

"I realized tonight that my heart has never really belonged to Josh. It's you, Rick. It's always been you."

It's the second time she's said she wants to be with him. He should be jumping for joy, he should be crossing the room to pull her in for another kiss, and yet, he stands rooted to the spot.

As much as his heart wants this, he doesn't know if he can trust her. Not with his heart. Not when its already been stomped on by too many people. By her.

He's at war with himself. Torn between the need to feel the heat of her fingers on his face again and the need to barricade his heart against the hurt he knows will happen. She doesn't ever choose him. She just doesn't.

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Beckett has moved to him until he feels her tentative hand on his shoulder. He looks down at the place where she has rested her hand, then back into her hazel eyes that have filled with tears just threatening to fall.

"Rick. Castle – say something. Please." Her words beg him, and her eyes are pleading.

He's stiffened under her touch, she has to feel it, but she doesn't remove her hand.

"Beckett, I don't know if I can do this." He hears himself speaking, and almost can't believe he's saying these words. His hand closes around her wrist as he removes her hand from his shoulder. "How do I know you mean it? How do I know you're not just going to run when things get hard?"

She looks at him and the tears leak over, skating down her cheeks and falling unnoticed onto her cotton shirt. Beckett steps closer again, this time, catching his face between her trembling hands. She looks him in the eye, waits for his gaze to focus on hers, then says, "Because, I love you Richard Castle."


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: Apologies once again for the delay! Life has been crazy, but I have finally finished student teaching – yay! I was finally able to have time to write while on vacation, so here is the fourth and final chapter of this story. Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with me on this, your words and continued support mean the world to me! _

Chapter 4.

His brow furrows in confusion, but she sees the hope flash across his face before it is carefully masked again.

Butterflies form in her stomach when he doesn't speak. His eyes blink as though he either didn't hear or didn't understand her. Whatever the case may be, she's not giving up now. She's too far in this and she's not going to lose him.

"Castle. Rick," she doesn't remove her hands from his face, but applies a slight pressure to make him focus on her. "I love you." The words are simple, yet heartfelt, and she tries to put every ounce of emotion she's feeling into them.

She needs him to understand.

His eyes search hers and that's when he knows. He knows Katherine Beckett. He knows she doesn't open up easily. He knows that if she's saying this, then it must be true.

Kate Beckett loves him.

He feels like he's waited his whole life for this. He opens his mouth to speak, but for once in his life, his words fail him. So, he does the one thing he can think of. He closes the already small amount of space between them and captures her mouth in a toe-curling kiss.

When they finally break apart, Kate steps forward as though scared to fully break contact. She clutches his bicep, drawing him close once again.

His eyes find hers and they shine with a mixture of hope and love.

"You love me?"

She hates that there is uncertainty in his voice, that he still needs the confirmation, but after all she's put him through, she knows has to prove it to him.

Kate nods and moves forward into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"I love you, Richard Castle, with my whole heart. Words are your thing, but I'm gonna try to explain this the best I can." She pauses here and waits for the slight bob of his head to show he's with her. "You've turned my life upside down. You've given me hope when all I saw was darkness. You've been a constant in this world that is always changing. You make me laugh, and while you may drive me crazy, I wouldn't trade a single minute of the time we've spent together. You've been my possibility of joy, and you've made me realize that the songs not only make sense, they've made sense for awhile now."

Rick closes the already small distance between them and seizes her lips with his own. "And you think I have a way with words?" He grins at her and laces their fingers together. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say those words?"

Kate touches her forehead to his and he places a delicate kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I love you too, Katherine Beckett. So very much."

The detective breathes a sigh of relief and swipes at the tear of relief that has escaped. Rich brushes his thumb over her cheek and she leans into his touch, desperate for more, unwilling to break contact now that she knows how it feels.

She's giddy with the possibilities, with what this sudden shift in their relationship means for them.

His eyes cloud ever so slightly, and Kate moves forward on instinct, even though he is quick to cover the change.

"What's wrong?" She's hesitant to know the answer. They've just leapt forward, and she's more terrified than she would care to admit that she could lose this, whatever this may be.

Rick opens his mouth, then closes it again with a slight shake of his head. He plasters on a smile and squeezes her hand. "It doesn't matter."

With that he turns and walks over to the couch, plopping down in what seems to be exhaustion. Kate takes it as an invitation to follow him and sits close enough for their thighs to touch. She runs a tentative hand over his knee, and he absentmindedly places his hand over hers.

He catches this movement and stares at their hands as they twine in disbelief. This night has been one of many unexpected turns. First they solve another case, he buys a bar, they all have a great night out, he has an epiphany about his relationship with Kate, he's finally going to let her go, then the unthinkable happens - Kate shows up and completely catches him off guard. He was actually going to give up, surrender to Josh, and then this happens.

"I just can't believe it, that's all," he says finally.

Kate looks at him imploringly, waiting for him to continue. She knows this man. Better than he thinks she does even, so she knows he'll finish his story. He's a writer, it's in his DNA. She's not disappointed.

"We had a great time at the Old Haunt this evening," he begins.

Kate nods. "We did." She squeezes his knee affectionately, but quiets again to allow him to finish speaking.

"But when I got home I realized, you have Josh. I've been fooling myself this whole time. Before you knocked on my door, I was resigning myself to the fact that you didn't feel the same way, that you would never feel the same way. That it might be time for me to let you live your life - without me holding you back."

He doesn't even try to mask the pain in his eyes, just stares at the floor by his feet. Numb with pain at what he came so close to losing.

Kate turns herself to face him, and tugs on his hand until his eyes lock on hers. "But I'm here now, Rick. I chose you. I was stupid before - I didn't know what I was doing. I've been lost, and I've finally found where I want to be. Where I _need_ to be."

There's a flicker of a smile, but then it's gone. "But don't you see, Kate? I almost walked away from you. I almost gave up. This almost never happened."

"It did though, Rick. You opened the door. You still told me you loved me. Is that how you feel or has it changed?" Her eyes fill at the possibility that she could have lost him.

It's his turn to face her now and there's a fierceness in his eyes now that settles her racing heart.

"Of course I love you, Kate. More than anything."

She smiles that smile that he's only ever seen her give to him. The one that causes the golden flecks in her eyes to dance, the one he sees whenever he closes his eyes. Then she leans forward and kisses him. It's soft and sweet, and when she pulls away, they're both grinning like schoolchildren.

"I love you too, Richard Castle."

He wraps his arms around her, and tugs her down so they're lying side by side.

"I could get used to this," he whispers in her ear.

"You better," Kate smirks. "I plan on sticking around."

She feels him smile against her hair and pulls his arms tighter around her middle.

He hums a song in her ear and she turns ever so slightly to see his face.

"Piano Man?" she questions.

Rick nods with a smirk. "With my own little spin."

"Oh? Care to share?"

He giggles to himself, but at her mock glare sighs. Who is he kidding? A chance to make Kate Beckett laugh? There's no way he's going to miss that opportunity. "If you insist, Detective."

She bites back a grin. "Oh I do, Writer-Man."

He quirks an eyebrow, then begins to sing. "Now Rick is a mystery novelist, who never found the right wife, and he's talking with Ryan who's still always tryin', to set him up so he'll have a good life." Castle pauses, wincing internally at the use of the word wife, waiting for his partner (or is it girlfriend now?) to balk at the idea.

"Who's Ryan trying to set you up with?" she asks instead with a hint of jealousy that he won't ever admit to her pleases him.

Rick coughs slightly so Kate doesn't see the broad smile on his face, then shrugs. "Friends of Jenny's I guess. But I never went. Couldn't even bring myself to try."

Kate sits up and pulls him with her, but practically crawls into his lap, desperate to maintain that constant contact. She tries to mask the pain on her face, but says, "You could have gone, you know."

He shakes his head. "My heart has always belonged to you, from the first moment I saw you."

She rolls her eyes, but smiles at the butterflies that fill her stomach with love and hope for a future with this amazing man.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Rick," Kate tells him finally, squeezing his hand.

He presses a kiss to the crown of her head. "You're the one who showed up here tonight, Kate. You changed us."

"For the better I hope?"

Rick nods vigorously, and she can't help but laugh.

"But Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we better make sure Ryan stops trying to set you up with Jenny's friends." There's still a hint of jealousy in her voice, so he pulls her close again, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on her head.

"You don't have to worry about that. Never did."

They sit in contented silence for a few minutes before Kate turns to look at him.

"And Rick?"

"Mm?"

"I hear third time's the charm."


End file.
